


Margravine and Mercenary

by thebirdroads



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdroads/pseuds/thebirdroads
Summary: It is an OUTRAGE that these two can't A rank, so I figured I'd make them a paired ending!





	Margravine and Mercenary

Marianne returned home to Edmund territory, where she received tutelage from her adoptive father, Margrave Edmund. By the time she claimed her inheritance, she was well versed in the art of ruling. It was around this time that Leonie, bearing the moniker of the Blade Breaker, arrived in Edmund territory, and reconnected with Marianne. It was often said that she was happiest when in the company of the Margravine, and scholars in later years would often speculate as to the nature of their relationship, as well as the precise purpose of Leonie’s lengthy stays at the Edmund estate.


End file.
